The Confessions of a Sleeping Mikey
by c0ppertone
Summary: MCR slash fic. Mikey Way has always had a bad habit of talking in his sleep, and this time, he reveals something he's been keeping secret for years... Ray/Mikey


**22/2/11 RP – "oramijustfat" Tinychat room transcript**

**Pairings:**_Rikey! Background Ryden/Frerard~_

_Based on a Tinychat session that took place back in February. It was the first slashfic I'd written, and it's about 5 months old now, so please excuse any shittiness. c:_

* * *

><p>Mikey had fallen asleep on Ryan's shoulder as he hummed the last few bars of Northern Downpour, feeling relaxed enough to nod off. It wasn't intentional – he'd just felt really tired after shedding tears over the sheer <em>sadness <em>that was N.D, combined with the negativity already in the air because of Brendon and Ryan's little 'dispute'.

When Ryan offered him a shoulder to cry on, Mikey was all too happy to take it... he'd soon calmed down, and the rest of the conversation going on passed straight over his head; not even the argument going on right in front of him reached his ears. He just drifted off into the land of dreams, without a care for his surroundings.

It wasn't until the little spat had ended that anyone actually noticed he'd fallen asleep. Brendon, with his arm draped over Ryan's free shoulder, peered over at Mikey, thinking he'd been quiet for a bit too long. Realising what had happened, he grinned and gave Ryan a quick nudge – he soon twigged on, looking down at the man dozing on his shoulder, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

It wasn't long before the rest of the room noticed as well, and the atmosphere softened a little as the volume lowered. (Well, I say lowered, but Frank, being Frank, couldn't keep quiet.) Ray glanced across the room, smiled, and rolled his eyes before returning to the comic he was reading.

"Hey, Brendon..." Ryan whispered, turning back to his lover. "D'you wonder what he's dreaming about?" As if he knew they were discussing him, Mikey slid down from Ryan's shoulder, curling up on the sofa with a happy sigh.

"Hmph, is that really a hard question, Ryan?" Brendon finally replied after Mikey had removed himself from Ryan. "I bet he's dreaming about unicorns." They both giggled at that. The kid really did love his unicorns, after all... especially the one he liked to call Sparkles.

"Sparkles... _snore..._"

'_Haha, good timing, Mikes...' _thought Brendon, mentally giving himself a high five for being right. It seemed Ryan was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Hey, Ryan... maybe we should listen to him. Who knows what he's gonna come out with?"

"Seems like a plan. It's not like he's gonna know we were here." He chuckled softly, and the two leant towards Mikey, straining their ears to hear as much as they could.

Not a lot happened for a few minutes – Mikey just tossed and turned a little, occasionally muttering something incoherent and snorting in his sleep – and the pair soon found themselves getting bored and ready to give up on the idea. But their patience paid off eventually... Mikey started speaking again, clearly but quietly.

"Sparkles... _snort... _you're lying..."

Ryan and Brendon couldn't help but share a grin. Things were about to get interesting... well, they were convinced that they would, anyway.

"No... Sparkles, he... doesn't... _yaaaaaawn..."_

"Who're you talking about, Mikes?" Brendon muttered, unsurprisingly not getting an answer. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and fuck, he wanted to hear more.

"No... he really... _snoreeee... _doesn't like me... like that..."

The pair's eyes widened at this. They'd expected something funny, maybe something they could blackmail and tease him with later, but they weren't expecting a bloody confession from him...

"C'mon Mikey..." It was Ryan speaking this time, the ever present smirk on his face growing. "'Fess up..."

"Ray... _yaaaaawn_... would never... like me... like _that_, Sparklessss..." Mikey turned over in his sleep, his brow furrowed as if Sparkles' 'lies' were hurting him.

"Uhmm... what? Did someone say my name?" Having apparently developed hearing that could rival a bat's, Ray put down the comic in his hand and turned to look at the trio at the other end of the room, looking confused and suspicious.

"Aha, Ray, you might wanna come and listen to this, man..." said Brendon, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

Ray crept quietly crept towards them – usually, he'd just ignore things like this, but the opportunity to hear Mikey sleep-talk (*ahem* about him *ahem*) was too good to pass up.

Conveniently enough, Mikey chose that moment to start rambling again.

"No... Raaaay Ray... doesn't like me... like I like... him... _snoreeeee... _st-stop lying, Sparkles..."

"ButMikeySparklesisn'tlyingtoyou..." Ray whispered quickly, and of course Mikey couldn't hear him... but Brendon and Ryan could.

Brendon bit his lip, not knowing whether to laugh or just "awwww". He gave himself another mental high five – he was so damn right for thinking this was going to be interesting.

"We're just gonna leave you to it then, eh Toro?" Ryan broke the awkward silence started by the blushing fro-meister. He took his boyfriend and led him to the sofa that Ray had been sat on before; he didn't want to miss this, fuck no, but he'd rather watch it from a safe distance.

Ray sat down next to the sleeping Mikey, thinking he could get away with just sitting and watching over him until he woke up – but no, Mikey had other plans. The moment he sat, Mikey latched on to his jeans and pulled himself onto his lap, snuggling his face into his shirt.

"Raaaaay... _zzzzzz..." _

He couldn't breathe: the moment was too frikkin' adorable, and he felt like a sudden movement could wake Mikey up.

"R-raay... _snoreee... _don't leave..." He snuggled furthered into the shirt, his head coming to rest on Ray's chest. Ray let out an embarrassing, high pitched squee, and wrapped his arms around Mikey.

"Shh, Mikes, it's okay..." he whispered, mainly to reassure himself to be honest.

As the pair on the other side of the room giggled and aww'ed – and Frank totally ignored the situation, too busy getting lost in his sea of dogs – Ray felt his face burn with a blush.

"Having fun there, Toro?" Ryan was enjoying this _way _too much.

"Sh-shut up, Ryan, you'll wake him up..." But Mikey just kept on snoring, keeping a tight grip on Ray's shirt and totally disproving his theory.

"Pff. Whatever. You might want this, though..." He tossed Ray a pillow, which hit him square in the face.

_Fucking perfect._

Pretending nothing embarrassing had happened at all, Ray removed the pillow from his face and gently tried to raise Mikey from his chest to put it under his head. He whined in his sleep, kneading the shirt in his grasp, and Ray had to bite his lip to stop anymore humiliating noises from escaping.

After a few minutes of comfortable quietness, broken only by the soft, happy sighs coming from Mikey (Ray _was _running his hands through his hair, so it was only natural), Ryan took it upon himself to speak up again.

"So, Ray, we know that Mikey likes you now..." he began, "But the question is, do _you_ like _him_?" Ryan was already pretty sure he did, but he wanted to hear the words from the fro himself. It was bound to make him squirm and give them a good laugh; also, even though he'd never admit it to anyone, it'd satisfy his need for the occasional adorable scene.

The blush already on Ray's cheeks got redder, and he scratched the side of his face nervously.

"Well... I, umm..."

_Score one to the Ross._

"I... actually, I really do... don't judge me, god, I can see the looks on your faces..." His voice had been reduced to little more than a squeak, and Brendon had to have his laughter silenced by Ryan's hand in order for them to hear.

But thankfully, Brendon was completely serious (well, admittedly, that wasn't very serious by average standards) now. Mikey was like a little brother to him, and he wanted to make sure Ray was telling the truth. He wanted to protect his little M.

"Ray. I hope you're being serious here. Don't fuck around..."

"I'm not lying, Brendon. I really, really like him." As if to emphasise his point, Ray gazed down at the man on his lap with a warm smile, and started to run his hands through his hair again. Mikey shivered.

"But Ray, I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but what d'ya think Gee'll say?" Brendon said, playing out the scene in his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Ray... y'know how Gee can be. Mikey's his little brother; he's obviously gonna be protective, know what I mean?" He made a good point.

"Shit, I didn't think of that..."

"Hmph." Brendon didn't look impressed by that at all.

"But surely, Brendon, if he realises that Mikey likes me as much as I like him, it won't be that bad? Unless Mikey's sleep-_lying_, he's gotta be able to tell Gee the truth."

"I don't know, man." said Ryan, "I wouldn't put it past Gee to take it pretty badly when he finds out..."

"Eh? I'll do _what _when I find out _what, _exactly?"

_Ohhhh, shit..._

The whole room remained awkwardly silent. No one wanted to break it this time – speak of the fucking devil, Gerard had entered the building right on cue. How could they even start?

"Oh come on, guys. What aren't you telling me? I can tell you're holding something back!" Ray wasn't sure if all the sass had gone to his brain or something, because he seemed totally oblivious to the fact that his little brother was _sleeping on him._

"Umm... well now, Gerard..." Oh fuck, they – no, scrap it, just Ray – were seriously screwed if even Ryan was lost for words. Ryan's gaze shifted towards Ray and Mikey for a second or two, and that was all it took for Gee to finally catch on.

"Ray." His voice sounded dangerously low. "Mind explaining what you're doing to my little brother there?"

Before Ray could defend himself, Brendon stepped in. "Mikey fell asleep a little while ago, Gee. He started sleep-talking... and, well, to put it simply – he admitted he liked Ray."

Gerard's eyes widened. "Wait, are you serious? _That _kind of like?" He shot a glare filled with daggers at Ray, not having had time to figure out how he should be reacting.

It was as if the whole day was destined to be filled with weird coincidences, for better or for worse – because Mikey chose that very moment to decide to stir. Ray could feel him moving on his lap, and by the looks of it, he didn't want anyone to notice he was waking up.

He failed miserably though. Within a minute, all eyes were on him, so he gave up the act and sat up awkwardly.

"Oh, umm, hey guys... hehe..." He stretched his stiff arms, and shot a quick glance towards Ray, turning away again just as quickly with a blush as hot and red as fire.

"Mikey?"

"Y-yes, Gee?"

"Could I have a word with you, please?"

"M-m'kay..."

Mikey disentangled himself from Ray, still refusing to meet his eyes. As the blonde-haired bassist inched away from him and towards his brother, Ray frowned at the loss of the warm weight on his lap.

"Aww, shit man..." said Ryan, looking at Gerard and Mikey. "What happens now?"

"I have no idea, but Gerard looks pissed..." Brendon muttered, frowning.

Ray just sat there silently, feeling uneasy. What if Gee got seriously, seriously mad? What if he couldn't see Mikey again, couldn't finally work up the courage to tell him how he really felt? All the worst case scenarios ran through his mind.

"SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! TORO IS A SLUT~!" Frank surfaced from his sea of dogs to insult Ray, which didn't help matters at all.

"FRANK! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" He screeched back.

While the commotion made by Frank and Ray carried on in the background, the two brothers stood in the corner of the room. Gerard eyed Mikey without much of an expression, tapping his foot.

"So, Mikey. I hear you've been talking in your sleep." He watched his brother closely, looking for a reaction.

"Umm... yeah, Gee. I probably have... what's up?" The unicorn-lover tried to grin his best grin, but it came out unconvincing and sheepish.

"The thing is, I've heard you were talking about _liking _Ray."

Mikey cringed. He'd been caught in the act. This is why he didn't sleep in front of others – he had a long history of blurting out embarrassing truths.

"Is that true, Mikey? Do you like Ray? I won't be mad."

He looked his brother straight in the eye, trying his best to be brave. "Yes, Gee, I do. I wasn't lying. I r-really like him, and I have for ages."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Wait... what?" He'd expected something much worse – that Gerard would kick off, and maybe even hate him for crushing on his best friend.

"Are ya deaf, little M? Go tell him you like him!" he paused for a moment. "Oh, I get it. You thought I'd get really mad, didn't you?"

Mikey nodded.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my little brother, and I want to protect you, but you're free to like whoever you want." He ruffled his hair.

"Th-thanks, Gee... but I'm not strong enough. I'm not you. I'm not brave enough to admit it to him..."

Gerard pulled his brother into a hug. "Mikey, shut up. Stop doubting yourself. You're _my _brother, and I know you've got it in you. Believe, damnit."

"Okay... but w-what if he hates me? What if he never talks to me again?" Mikey's paranoid mind was coming up with all sorts of excuses, but none of them were really valid.

"He won't. Look, no matter what, you're gonna be friends, y'hear? Besides, I'm pretty certain he returns the feelings..." Gerard looked over Mikey's shoulder to see Ray blatantly staring at them both. He smirked. "Yep. Completely certain."

"Right..." he sighed, swallowing nervously. "I c-can do it. Thanks for this Gee, I really appreciate it."

"Any time, little bro." They hugged more tightly before separating.

"Ahem." Mikey turned to see Frank, looking impatient. "Y'know, if it's alright with you, I'd like my boyfriend back now."

"Alright..." he replied offhand, not really paying much attention as he made his way back to Ray.

"Psst, Ryan..." whispered Brendon, watching Mikey walk by. "Looks like shit's about to go down."

"They gonna do it, d'you think?" Ryan mused on the possibility. "This is gonna be fucking adorable, I swear."

Mikey had taken his time making his way to Ray. He had to psyche himself up to tell him – Gerard's little pep talk had helped a lot, but he still needed to get himself ready.

He tugged on the fro's sleeve slightly, and Ray broke out of his daydreaming, trying his best to fight back a blush and a grin.

"Oh h-hey Mikey..." _Aww shit, don't stutter. You have to be strong so he can be strong too._

"Ray... I have something really important to tell you. But you have to promise not to hate me." Mikey's gaze was fixed on his feet; he couldn't look Ray in the eye. It was all too much.

"Go on Mikes. Tell me. I swear to god, I won't hate you." _Because it's impossible for me to hate you..._

"Ray..." _This is it... come on, Mikes..._

"Ray... I just want to say that I... r-really, really like you." His face lit up and he turned away swiftly to avoid the look of horror he expected to see on Ray's face.

Ray ignored Mikey's embarrassment and reached out to grip his shoulders – he couldn't lose him, not yet. The other man shivered at the contact. "Mikey... don't be embarrassed."

Mikey turned to face him, finally looking him in the eyes. He looked expectant but hesitant, his eyes damp with forming tears. "Don't be embarrassed... because I really, really like you too." Ray pulled him into a huge hug before he had time to react.

The tears that had been gathering spilled down Mikey's face, tears of happiness and shock. He'd expected rejection. Ignorance. A future of awkward silences and even more awkward conversations. But no, Ray had surpassed all his expectations and self-doubts and made him feel like the happiest man on the planet.

"Oh god... Ray, you've made me so, so h-happy..." He sniffed and pulled back a little, smiling at Ray, who smiled back with eyes full of warmth. Their faces were so close, they could each feel the other's breath graze their skin; they were close enough to kiss.

"KISS HIM, DAMNIT!" screeched Ryan from the other side of the room, breaking the two lovebirds from their little trance. Brendon buried his face into Ryan's neck – it was all too adorable, and his heart couldn't take it.

"OI, TORO! GET TO IT!" Frank chipped in, leaning on Gerard, who was taking all this surprisingly well.

He couldn't refuse them that, he supposed. But he wanted Mikey to be ready too. They shared a look, and Mikey practically invited Ray with the look in his eyes.

Slowly but surely, the two leaned in closer together until their lips met. Mikey's eyes fluttered shut – it was all too perfect, and he felt himself go weak at the knees. The tears were back, and he didn't even care anymore. Ray's lips against his felt perfect and therapeutic, and he never wanted to let go.

When they did finally pull away from each other, they were both breathless and grinning widely. But Ray had one last thing to say...

"Hey, Mikey... when I said I really liked you, I was lying." He was building this up for something bigger, something better – but Mikey misread his actions, and stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself whilst grimacing. He beat himself up mentally, thinking he was so, _so _stupid for even confessing in the first place.

"Oh god Ray, what have I done...? I'm s-sorry, I'm really, really sorry..." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Ray had other plans though. He pulled Mikey straight back into the embrace he had just broken and whispered softly into his ear. "I was lying, Mikey, because I don't _like _you_... _I _love _you, honey."

Mikey's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't expected that, not at all.

"Ray Ray... I l-love you so much, you don't even understand..." He smiled sweetly and held Ray's face in his hands, pulling him towards him for another kiss.

And as a chorus of cheers and awws rang out from the other four men in the room, all seemed right in the world; no sadness, no fucked up drama, just the adorableness of this new couple.


End file.
